


Kindly Yours

by litra



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Love Letters, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Post-it Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Jill and Roger exchange notes.





	Kindly Yours

Jill and Roger exchange notes.

That's not actually what they're doing but it feels like it sometimes. Like when Roger stands up from behind the conference table, straightens his jacket, and casually hands her an envelope as he leaves, or when she sends an intern back with that same envelope and a request for a plea meeting.

 

 

> _You looked lovely today._
> 
> _\-- R_

 

It's been going on for a few years now.

 

 

> _I have Broadway tickets for the 14th. Are you free?_
> 
> _\-- J_

 

They see each other often enough that they don't need to. They could just say whatever's on their minds.

 

 

> _What show? You're not trying to make me cultured are you? You'll have to buy me dinner first._
> 
> _\-- R_

 

They could just text like regular people.

 

 

> _Chicago. I thought a gentleman always pays._
> 
> _\-- J_
> 
>  

 

It's not something they ever had to hide. From the very start they were expected to talk to each other. Expected to know about each other's cases. Expected to be professional. It's that last one that get's thrown out most often.

 

 

> _A show that mocks our entire profession, good choice. A gentleman only pays when it's a date. Are you asking me out?_
> 
> _\-- R_

 

When Jill comes in in the morning to see the pale blue envelope on her desk,  her heart skips a beat.

 

 

> _You wish. Are you in?_
> 
> _\-- J_

 

When Roger is working late and someone's PA drops the pale blue envelope into his in tray, he sit's back and decides to take a break.

 

 

> _Absolutely. So Dinner?_
> 
> _\-- R_

 

Somehow that one worn envelope makes Jill feel like a schoolgirl with a secret admirer, young, carefree and foolish.

 

 

> _Now who's asking who? Tony's 5:30?_
> 
> _\-- J_

 

When Rodger puts Pen to paper, the envelope sitting ready, he feels like some Arthurian knight, simple, just and true.

 

 

 

> _I'll put it on my schedule._
> 
> _\-- R_
> 
>  

It's different from the baseball or the carefully unspoken rules they've built up over the years.

 

 

> _It's black tie. That's not going to be a problem is it?_
> 
> _\-- J_

 

It's the same reason they don't text. It's more intimate and more casual at the same time.

 

 

 

> _And miss seeing you in a dress? I'm sure I'll be able to scrounge up something._
> 
> _\-- R_

 

They know there are rumors about it. Every few years the new blood will get it in their heads to make a betting pool.

 

 

> _Careful, it sounds like you're getting ideas._
> 
> _\-- J_

 

 

But they already do things outside of work, so the curiosity fades away.

 

> _And if I am?_
> 
> _\-- R_

 

It becomes something expected, unnoticed by the rest of the world.

 

> _That's a dangerous game you're playing._
> 
> _\-- J_

 

An ongoing secret. One that they actually want to keep rather then the confidentiality that's part of the world they've built.

 

> _And all the sweeter for it._
> 
> _\-- R_

 

Something just for them.

 

> _See you tonight._
> 
> _\-- J_

 

 


End file.
